


A Kiss to Feel Better

by MsSunflower



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, bottom! viktor, top! Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSunflower/pseuds/MsSunflower
Summary: Prompt: Person A and B are at home together and there is a powercut-or-What fun things can two people do in the dark?





	A Kiss to Feel Better

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to the this little one shot. I haven't written in years, and this prompt seemed far to adorable to pass up. Unfortunately, it's uh, turned into smut. Sorry, not sorry? <3  
> Enjoy

            “Yuuri!” Viktor called out, his hand looking for the hallway light switch. Makkachin whined and pressed against Viktor’s legs, wanting to be let off the leash. “Yes, yes, Makka. Hold on” he muttered. Finding the switch, he flipped it… and flipped it again. _Odd_ , he thought, unclipping the dog’s leash. _Power must have gone out_.

            “Yuuuuuuri!” he called out again, and groped down the hallway of their shared St. Petersburg apartment. Ahead he heard Makkachin press open their bedroom door and a sleepy grunt as the poodle landed on the bed, and presumably, Yuuri.

            “Vitya…” Yuuri whined as he opened the bedroom door.

            “Sorry my love, we’re you napping?”

            “Nnn” Yuuri grunted as he reached over to turn on the bedside lamp. Viktor heard the soft click and then “Uh… Viktor…”

            “Yeah, power is out darling. A storm started rolling in just as we finished our walk. The wind’s been blowing for hours though.”

            “Yeah, I could hear it,” yawned the younger man. “Aww man. What are we going to do for dinner now? If it’s bad enough to go out, who knows how long until it comes back on.”

            “Aww, my _katsudon_.” Chuckled Viktor. “A romantic event like this and you’re worried about food?”

            “Romantic?” snorted Yuuri. I would hardly call not being able to walk in my own apartment romantic.” Viktor heard a sigh and then, “Well?”

            “Well, what?”

            “You coming into the bed or not?”

            “Wow! Such foreplay! You must get people swooning at your feet, Yuuri!” laughed Viktor. Edging towards the bed he hit his knee on the corner of the frame, stumbling, and landed directly on Makkachin who was snuggling on the bed. “Yobannya passatizhi, sorry Makka!” he called after the poodle as he scampered out of the room and to the living room, where he would, presumably be free from any more flying people.

            “Viktor! Are you alright?” Yuuri scrambled out from under the covers, his hands finding Viktor’s face. “That sounded like it really hurt.” His thumb gently rubbed cheek and his… nose? Viktor laughed again and nuzzled into his hand, leaning his face up to kiss Yuuri’s thumb.

            “I’m fine, moye luchik,” Viktor murmured, still pressing against him.

            “Mo… moye lu…” Yuuri tried to translate. Viktor couldn’t help but smile. Russian did not come easily to Yuuri, though Viktor delighted in every word he had learned for him.

            “Moye luchik. My ray of sunshine on this dark night.” Viktor leaned in for a kiss and… fell on his face. At least the pillows couldn’t scratch him like Makka. He groaned and turned over onto his back. This darkness thing was not working out for him so far _. Though_ , he thought as Yuuri rolled over him, straddling his lap and running his hands up the length of his torso, _it’s not all bad_.

            “Viktor, you have got to be more careful,” Yuuri scolded. “Just because it’s training season does not mean you can risk a hospital stay. Where did you hurt yourself?”

            “Mm, I’m fine.” Viktor repeated. “Though, if you’re very concerned, you can always give me some of those kisses to feel better.” Yuuri groaned and Viktor could almost feel the eye roll as his partner leaned forward. His chuckles stopped as he felt Yuuri’s warm breath on his neck.

            “Where did you need those kisses again?”

            “Uhm… all over? Where you are would be a good start.” Viktor gave a small shudder as Yuuri gently started kissing his neck, starting at his collar bone. Each kiss was followed by a warm sigh or a gentle suck as he traveled up his jaw bone. “Yuuuuuri…” Viktor whispered, his arms moving to hold Yuuri, hands traveling under his shirt to stroke the soft skin.

            “Yes Vitya? Anywhere else need kissing?”

            “Mm, a little higher,” the older man smiled as Yuuri leaned down to kiss his cheek. “A little to the left.” Yuuri began trailing kisses across his face, planting one firmly on Viktor’s nose and to the other cheek.

            “Like that?” Yuuri giggled.

            “Hmm, not quite moya lyubov. Maybe a little lower?” Yuuri complied and placed a kiss on the man’s chin. Viktor pouted. “You’re not listening to your coach very well, Yuuri.”

            “Well, it’s hard to see in the dark like this,” Yuuri teased, and began to sway his hips, lightly grinding against Viktor, making him groan as he felt himself begin to harden. “Oh, does something else hurt?”

            “You know exactly what you’re doing, Yuuri,” Viktor growled.

            “Oh, so do you need kisses?”

            Viktor nodded vigorously, but when the smaller man failed to move he let out another groan. “Yes, you minx.” Yuuri leaned forward, and Viktor felt his grin as he placed a chaste kiss against his cheek.

           “Well, I don’t know if healing kisses work over clothes. We’re just going to have to remove them, aren’t we?” Viktor nodded again, and reached down to undo his belt, but had his hands swatted away. “I got this,” Yuuri said. Viktor heard the rustle of fabric as Yuuri stripped his shirt off and tossed it deftly to the side. Scooching down Victor’s legs, Yuuri undid the belt, working his hands and nuzzling Viktor until his hardened cock was in his lover’s hands. Viktor’s breath became ragged and Yuuri began to gently lap at the tip, slowly pumping up and down. He moaned and laced his fingers through Yuuri’s hair, silently begging. _Please. More. Please._

            Yuuri seemed to pick up on his meaning, darkness or not. He tugged at Viktor’s pants in a silent request, not breaking contact from his mouth. Viktor obliged, raising his hips so Yuuri could pull them down. Viktor kicked them off his ankles with a huff as Yuuri repositioned himself between Viktor’s legs, a hand on both of the Russian skater’s muscular thighs. “Fuck, Yuuri” Viktor hissed as he took more of him into his mouth, swallowing around it. Viktor thrust into his mouth, and was rewarded with Yuuri humming happily, sending vibrations into his cock. Viktor gasped, pressing his head back into the pillow, and held Yuuri’s head with both hands, fucking his mouth.

            Soon, _far too soon_ , Viktor mentally whined Yuuri lifted, running his tongue up Viktor’s shaft. “Feeling better?” he asked. Viktor nodded, and arched his hips up, willing him to take him into his mouth once more. “You know, I think we’re still wearing too many clothes,” Yuuri said, tapping his chin ponderously with Viktor’s erection. Viktor has to stifle a laugh that turned into a gasp as the sensitive skin grazed against the light stubble on Yuuri’s chin. How the hell was he so in control, still stopping to make jokes. “What do you think we should do about that?”

            “Will you just take off your damn pants then?” he growled at Yuuri, struggling to sit up and take his sweater off. Near the end of the bed he heard Yuuri remove his pants, and then crawl up the bed next to him on all fours. Leaning to the side, Yuuri pulled open the bedside table.

            “Yuuri…” Viktor warned “you know we can’t see anything, right?”

            “But we can still feel.” A soft pop. And then “Lay back, Vitya.”

            It was hard for Viktor to ignore Yuuri in the best of times, but like this, the husky breath, somehow both tender and seductive… fuck. The man could order him outside in the storm just like this and he would probably listen.

            Viktor reclined against the center of the bed, and Yuuri resumed his place, kneeling between his knees. Leaning forward, he placed the open lube bottle against Viktor’s hip before taking his cock back into his mouth, hungrily sucking, moaning at the taste of Viktor’s pre-cum. Viktor shuddered and moaned, trying to stop himself from bucking into Yuuri’s mouth. “Fuck… Yuuri, you’re going to end this before you get a chance to get started.”

            Without replying, Yuuri lifted the bottle from its resting place, and poured the lube onto his fingers. Placing his first finger around the rim, he rubbed, teasing until Viktor lifted his hips in reply and his sank it in. Viktor whined quietly as Yuuri began to stroke gently. “Yuuri, more. Please.”

            He didn’t need to ask twice. Quickly withdrawing, he inserted another lubed finger, making Viktor squirm and whimper, a hot flush creeping up his body, cock dripping with excitement as Yuuri slowly stretched his tight hole with his scissoring fingers. Leaning down to lick the pre-cum from the tip, Yuuri purred “Are you ready for me, my love?” Viktor squirmed, moaning his assent _. God. Yes, please._

            He hissed gently as he felt cold hit his entrance, then Yuuri shifted, gently pushing Viktor’s knees out of the way. He slid his hands down Viktor’s arms, up his shoulders, tangling in the silky silver hair. Feeling the warm breath so close, Viktor leaned up and found Yuuri’s lips and captured them, kissing hard. He nipped the younger man’s bottom lip and pleaded “Take me, please Yuuri.”

            Yuuri lifted Viktor’s hips up to line up and slowing pressed in, groaning into the tightness as he sank low into his partner. Pausing to adjust, he kissed Viktor’s cheek. “Good?”

            “Very. Now. More. Please.” He choked out.

            Yuuri set the pace, rolling his hips slowly as Viktor panted, grabbing fistfuls of the sheet beneath him. Moans filled the room as they moved faster, Viktor’s hips rising to meet Yuuri’s thrust, he cried out as Yuuri’s cock hit his sweet spot. “Fuck, Yuuri, baby. Right there. R-right there. Again, please.”

            “You have any idea how fucking hot you are when you beg for me, Vitya?” Yuuri growled, snapping his hips as Viktor cried out in pleasure. “I wish I could see you right now, how beautiful you must look, all spread for me.” The older man could only moan in response, his hand letting go of the sheets above him to cautiously put a hand on his cock. A silent plea. _May I?_

“Cum for me, Vitya.” Yuuri punctuated each word with a thrust. “I want to feel it while I finish inside you.” Permission given, Viktor wrapped his hand around himself and began to stroke franticly. He was so close, he just needed a little more…

            “I. Said. Cum.”

            Viktor’s back arched as he called out his lover’s name, hot liquid splashing against his stomach, and calling again as he felt Yuuri’s own orgasm pulsed in his quivering body. For a moment the room was silent except for their panting. And then the lights flickered back on.

            Viktor had to blink, not realizing he had been staring in the direction of the lamp, trying to adjust to the light. But Yuuri was… giggling? The man was biting his knuckle that barely hid a wide grin as he gazed at Viktor. “Wha-?”

            “I’m sorry!” Yurri snorted, “But you look an absolute mess.”

            Viktor started, feeling affronted. “Would you mind not laughing at me while you’re inside me?” Yuuri doubled over laughing, head pushing against Viktor’s chest as he pouted. Obligingly, he pulled out slowly, still laughing as he relaxed next to him.

            “No, not like that, it’s just… you are so damn cute. And your hair. I think you have something in it.” He reached up and pulled a leaf that must have followed Viktor in from the storm. “And that’s not even mentioning how positively wrecked you look right now.” Chuckling, Yuuri kissed his cheek. “I’m sorry. You just startled me. I rarely get to see you in such a state of disrepair.”

            “Mmph.”

            “Come on, let’s go shower and eat something. You’ll feel better after.”

            “Fine,” Viktor assented, “but you’re washing my hair.”

            Yuuri kissed him, gently, and then nuzzled his cheek. “Of course my love. Anything to make you feel better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and I would love any feedback  
> I'm working on another AU, that will hopefully be a bit more fleshed out than this one. Let me know if you want more! 
> 
> Translations:  
> Yobannya passatizhi/fucking pliers (Russian expression of frustration)  
> moye luchik/my sunray  
> moya lyubov/my love


End file.
